


Reunited

by justdreaming88



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Parting. <i>Eternity is still.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

He waits, impatiently, starting at the arrivals board. Finally the information he wants. London flight BA225 LANDED. He knows Orli will call once through passport control and waiting and at baggage claim; but it doesn't make it any earlier. What feels like an eternity later, really under an hour, Viggo spots a familiar head in the crowd. He raises his hand and waves; the Brit sees him and both men grin. Orli struggles through the crowd to reach Viggo. The hug and kiss hello, Orlando's bags drooping to the floor unnoticed.

"I love you,"

Orli whispers, smiling, in his partner's arms again.

"I missed you,"

Viggo replies.

Eventually they break apart, content to stare into each others eyes, pleased to be reunited. They stand like this, in the loving embrace in the midst of a bustling airport. Not caring that their relationship was obvious to all around. They are still in an ever moving flow of people; eternity is still.


End file.
